Lyrics of Love
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sonny discovers that Chad can sing and is exposed to a more sensative side of him. They become closer and start dating, but Chad's ego grows as his music becomes more succeful. Will the very music that bought them together tear Chad and Sonny apart?
1. Chad Can Sing?

**I got the idea for this after hearing the song **_**Starstruck **_**from Sterling Knight's movie '**_**Starstruck'**_**. The song reminded me so much of Chad. So here's **_**Lyrics of Love**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song **_**Starstruck**_**.**

I poked at the goop that passed for food in the cafeteria, glancing at the Mackenzie Falls table every now and then. There was a particular face missing from that table. Chad Dylan Cooper's to be exact. And come to think of it, I hadn't seen him all day. We haven't even had our daily argument yet. I was starting to worry. Maybe he was sick or something.

"Sonny! Sonny!" Tawni snapped, waving a hand in my face, "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Huh?" I said, turning to look at her, "Sorry did you say something?" Tawni let out a long exaggerated sigh.

"I _said _what do you think of my nails? I just got them done!" she waved her nails in my face. They were pale pink, decorated with a huge, ornate dark pink flower.

"Nice," I said, "Hey, have you guys seen Chad lately?"

"No," Nico said, "Maybe he fell down a well. Good riddance." I got up from my seat.

"I'll go ask his friends," I said.

"Ask them if they're gonna finish they're lobster while your over there!" Grady called after me. As I walked over, the _Mackenzie Falls _cast looked up at me. I suddenly felt self conscious. They all looked inhumanly beautiful. And I was just wearing a denim knee length skirt with black ankle boots and a purple and black plaid, button up tank top.

"Ummm, hi," I said with a small smile. Portlyn leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms and looking me up and down disapprovingly.

"May we help you?" she asked.

"Uh, I was wondering if you knew where Chad was," I said. They all laughed, as if sharing an inside joke.

"Chad is recording for his new album," Portlyn answered with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows in shock. I didn't now Chad could sing.

"Oh," I said, "I was just wondering since I hadn't seen him all day. I'll just go now." I backed out of the cafeteria. I walked over to the music section of Condor Studios. I was curious about Chad singing.

Once I got to the music building, there was a blonde woman in a dark blue suit and a bluetooth in her ear behind a big, dark wood desk. I walked up to her.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where is Chad?" I asked. She looked up at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Sonny Monroe!" she said, "Anything for you darling! I love you on _So Random_!You are so funny! My children and I watch it every night." I smiled at her.

"Thank you," I said, "I'm glad you like the show."

"Chad is right down that hall," she pointed to a hall on her left, "Third door to the right." I thanked her and followed her directions. I opened the door she told me to. There was a dark haired man inside, sitting at a bunch of complicated looking controls. Chad was inside the recording booth, singing. And let me tell you, he could _sing_. It was a song I had never heard before:

_Starstruck_

_Camera flashes_

_Cover of magazines_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Starstruck_

_Designer sunglasses_

_Living the dream as a teen_

_All the fancy cars _

_Hollywood boulevard_

_Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah_

_Starstruck_

_Prepare to get starstruck_

_Oh yeah!_

I rolled my eyes. Of course Chad would sing about something like that. The song was so him. As the music finished, Chad winked at me. The guy at the controls looked back at me.

"Take a break Marko," Chad said. The guy shrugged, then got up and left. Chad got out of the recoding booth. I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual _Mackenzie Falls _uniform. Instead, he had on a pair of dark jeans, black converse sneakers and a red vintage shirt.

"I didn't know you sing," I said. Chad smirked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Monroe," he said, "How did you like it?"

"You can really sing," I said, "But the song was a bit…conceited." Chad just rolled his eyes.

"All I heard was I can sing," he said, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was wondering where you were," I answered, "I haven't seen you all day."

"So you were worried about me?" Chad asked. I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed.

"No!" I protested, "I…was just wondering…where you were."

"Sure," Chad said, in a voice that clearly stated that he didn't believe me. He walked over to a black leather couch and sat down on it. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down.

"Can I get your opinion on a new song I wrote?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, curious. Chad picked up opened up a guitar case next to him. Chad could play guitar? He was just full of surprises today, wasn't he?

**There's the first chapter of **_**Lyrics of Love**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. The Song

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song **_**Hero**_**.**

Chad started strumming the guitar and sang. This song was different from the other one. Slower and sweeter. And it sounded like it was written for someone:

_Hey, yeah_

_I'm no superman_

_I can take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

_I can read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

'_Cause I…_

_I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I…_

_Yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_

_But if you're the one for me, then I'll be your hero_

"It's not done yet," Chad said, putting the guitar at his side.

"It's beautiful," I said, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped while he was singing, "Did you…write it for someone."

"Yeah," Chad said with a casual shrug, "A girl I like." I noticed that he suddenly became interested in the floor.

"Who?" I asked, my heart hammering in my chest. It couldn't be me…could it? No way. It was probably for Portlyn or something. I was stupid to even ask the question, it was a one –way ticket to heartbreak.

"You," Chad said, finally looking up.

Okay, I hadn't been expecting that. It took me almost a full minute to find my voice.

"Why?" I finally whispered. Chad's hand found mine and he wove his fingers through mine. By now, my heart was beating so loud, I was sure he could hear it.

" 'Cause I like you," Chad said with his trademark, heart stopping smile, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb, "A lot." I let out a shaky breath.

"Oh," I squeaked. Smooth Sonny, real smooth.

"So do you like me?" Chad asked, leaning closer to me. Didn't he know the effect he was having on me? Seriously, being in his presence could be fatal to a girl. I forced myself to look into his eyes. Those shockingly blue eyes.

"Yeah," I finally managed to say. Chad gave me one last smile before his lips were on mine. It was a sweet, innocent, kiss, but I felt it all the way down to the tips of my toes. Chad's free hand moved to rest on my waist, while mine tangled in his soft, blonde hair, pushing his lips closer to mine.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Getting Ready

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

I practically glided back to Tawni and I's dressing room, I was so happy. Chad had to go back the _Mackenzie Falls _set to record the next episode, but promised to take me out to dinner later.

Tawni was admiring her reflection in the mirror when I walked in.

"Hi," she said, not bothering to turn to look at me.

"Hi," I sighed blissfully, sitting down on the couch. Tawni raised an eyebrow and finally turned around to look at me.

"You're awfully happy," she said.

"Oh, you can tell?" I asked. Was I really that obvious? A smile spread across Tawni's face.

"I'd know that look anywhere!" she exclaimed, hopping out of her seat and bouncing over to sit next to me, "That's the look of a girl who's been kissing a guy! Spill! What's his name? What show is he on? Is he even an actor? Singer? Dance? Is he Zac Efron?!" I debated for a moment whether or not to tell her. She was sure to freak out over the fact that I was dating the enemy. But she was sure to find out sooner or later, new like this spread fast in Hollywood.

"It's Chad," I said, bracing myself for her reaction. Her smile faltered and she let out a sigh.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later," she said, getting up to go back to her mirror and brush her hair. Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Well it was _so _obvious," she said, "You two may act like you hate each other. But everyone knew you secretly liked each other. It was only a matter of when you would admit it." I bit my bottom lip nervously. Was I really that obvious?

"Well, I better get changed then," I said, standing up, "Chad is taking me out later."

"Where?" Tawni asked. I shrugged my shoulders while I went through my closet, looking for something to wear.

"I don't know," I said, "He just said it was somewhere fancy. How's this?" I held up an outfit. A brown skirt with white flower embroidery along the trim and white blouse with a black vest. Tawni turned around to see the outfit, and shook her head sighing.

"No, no, no," she said, standing up, "Usually I wouldn't do this. But you _are _going out with one of the biggest stars in Hollywood and I can't have you look bad or else it makes me look bad that I let you out looking like that. So I'll let you borrow one of my dresses."

"Awww, thank you!" I squealed, pulling Tawni in a tight hug. She immediately went rigid.

"Okay, you're happy, now stop touching me!" she whined. I forgot Tawni wasn't much of a hug person. I let her go and she went over to her closet, skimming through her glamorous, designer label clothes.

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, "Too long, too short, not the right color…ahh, perfect." She pulled out a dress and I immediately loved it. It was a strapless, sparkly emerald green dress that flared out at the waist and looked like it would fall to my knee and was trimmed with black, flowery lace.

"I love it!" I said, "I can really wear it?"

"Yes, just don't mess it up," Tawni said. She helped me get ready for my date. We paired the dress with a pair of ridiculously high heeled black pumps that Tawni leant me, silver hoop earrings and a simple silver necklace. Tawni curled my hair into gentle waves and did my make-up. Dark green eye shadow, pink blush to bring some color to my pale cheeks and red lipstick. I took a look at myself in Tawni's full length mirror and gasped. It was like a model was looking back at me. I looked beautiful.

"Thank you so much Tawni!" I squealed, hugging her again. I couldn't help it. Tawni gave me an awkward pat on the back before squirming out of my grip.

"Chad should be done shooting any minute now," Tawni said, smirking, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you."

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. The Date

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad came to pick me up around about fifteen minutes after Tawni finished primping me. He had knocked on the door while I was watching TV.

"Come in," I said. Chad walked in, dressed in black pants and shoes and a red shirt with a royal blue tie and black jacket. He looked at me and his jaw fell open. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Like it?" I asked, spinning around.

"Loving it," Chad said, a dreamy look on his face. I giggled again, grabbing my gold pulse and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Come on," I said, looping my arm through his. He led me out the studio to a white limo waiting for us.

"Fancy," I teased as the driver held the door open for me.

"Only the best," he said with a smirk, sliding in next to me.

"So where are we going?" I asked as the driver turned out of the studio.

"A surprise," Chad said, teasing.

"Awww, come on," I said, putting on my best puppy dog face, "Please." I watched Chad's face flicker and he turned his eyes away from me.

"No," he said firmly, patting my hand, "You'll just have to wait." I sighed and sat back in my seat, watching the buildings pass by and tried to guess where we were going. We eventually stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant I remembered passing with my mom the other day.

"_The Misty Springs_?!" I exclaimed, "I heard the food there is delicious!" Chad grinned and took my hand as we got out the limo. He gave his name to a blonde guy, who looked to be in his thirties, behind a podium inside. The blonde guy led us through the restaurant, out and out the backdoor. We passed a few people resting outside, turning to get a look at us (we must have been a sight to see. Chad Dylan Cooper with Sonny Monroe, a _random_). When we started down a path lined with palm trees, I was about to as Chad where we were going. But soon, I saw lights. White lights strung on a gazebo, under which was a round table covered with a white table cloth and two dark wood chairs. Chad pulled out my chair for me and sat down across from me. The blonde guy gave us menus and left.

"You planned all this out?" I asked, looking around. The gazebo was in a nice, private place. No staring eyes or whispers about Hollywood's newest couple.

"Yeah," Chad said, looking proud of himself.

"How…sweet," I said, looking over the menu. A waiter eventually came to take out orders. A got shrimp in some kind of spicy sauce while Chad got crab legs. The waiter took our menus, reassured us our food would be here in a moment, and left. I looked around at the scenery. To our right were trees and to the left was the ocean, black under the night sky.

"This is really thoughtful," I told him, "How did you do it so fast."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I have my ways," Chad said, taking my hand- which was resting near the salt shaker- in his.

"You know you look beautiful," he said softly. I felt myself blush.

"Tawni lent me the dress," I said, "And shoes."

"Remind me to thank her," Chad said. Our food came, steaming hot. I took one bit of my shrimp and I was I heaven.

"Mmmm," I moaned, "This is _so _good…" but my sentence trailed off as my throat was set on fire. I grabbed my water and gulped it down. Chad chuckled.

"Hot?" he asked. I nodded frantically. Chad plucked a shrimp off my plate and ate it. He winced a bit, but swallowed easily.

"I guess it is kinda spicy," he said, taking a small sip of water. I kept eating, taking a sip of water every now and then. I was only halfway through the plate when I had finished off my water and the waiter had to bring me another cup.

"You have some sauce on your lip," Chad said, pointing to his own lip. I picked up my napkin and wiped at it.

"To the left," Chad said. I moved the napkin left.

"A little to the right," Chad said. I moved the napkin to my right. Chad sighed.

"Come here," he said, leaning over and grabbing my wrist, pulling the napkin away from my face. I was about to ask what he was doing when his lips landed on mine. His tongue darted out to lick my bottom lip and I felt a shiver go down my spine. All too soon, he pulled away, sitting back in his seat and smirking.

"Delicious," he purred. I looked down, blushing.

"You know you're cute when you blush," Chad said. All that did was make me blush harder I busied myself with eating my shrimp, but a grin spread across my face. This night was turning out better than I expected.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Gossip

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had some major writer's block with this story. But here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad had the limo drive me to my mom's apartment. After long goodnight kiss I finally went inside. My mother was sitting on the couch, watching a re-run of _So Random!_.

"Hot date?" she asked jokingly, eyeing my outfit.

"Yeah," I said with a grin. Her eyes went wide.

"With who?" she asked, "How old is he? Is he on _So Random!_? Or another show? Is it Zac Efron?" Why does everyone assume it's Zac Efron?

"No," I said, sitting next to my mom and kicking off my heels, "It's Chad Dylan Cooper." My mom frowned slightly.

"He's a bit full of himself if you ask me," my mom said.

"Not all the time," I said. I had the overwhelming urge to defend Chad.

"You know he sings," I said.

"That's nice," my mom said, "He's not one of those singers that has the compter do all the work for him, is he?" I shook my head and saw my mother smile slightly.

"Well, I'm going to bed," my mom said, kissing me on the cheek, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said. I went into my own room to change out of the dress into a green pajamas with little cows on them. I was about to drift to sleep when my phone mooed with a text message. I picked up the phone to see the name _Chad Dylan Cooper _on the screen. I opened his text and it said, _Sweet dreams my Sunshine. _I smiled and texted back _Sweet dreams my drama king ;) _before rolling over and drifting into a blissful sleep.

* * *

When I arrived in Tawni and I's dressing room the next day, she threw an issue of Tween Weekly at me. I caught it before it could fall to the ground.

"I thought you would want to see that," she said. I looked at the front page…and my eyes widened. Chad and I were on the front page. It was a picture of us on our date yesterday and it was a picture of Chad kissing me. Under it in big, bold letters were the words **CHAD AND SONNY: FORBIDDEN LOVE IGNITES**. In smaller letters was a small summary that said, **Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper star in rivaling shows, yet share a romantic kiss. A modern day Romeo and Juliet tale of forbidden love.**

I let out a groan, plopping myself down on the couch. I should of known _this _would happen. Darn paparazzi.

"It was bound to get out sooner or later," I said, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table.

"It'll die down over time," Tawni said, waving a hand nonchalantly, "Trust me, in a few days, people will have something else to gossip about." My cell phone mooed in my pocket and I checked the caller ID. It was Chad.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi," Chad said, "Did you see Tween Weekly?"

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are you mad about it?" Chad asked.

"Of course not," I said, "People were going to find out sooner or later."

"Well, I'm glad you're not mad," Chad said, "Because I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked, eager, although I kinda knew the answer.

"I'm not telling," he said. I thought so. I could practically see the smirk on his face as he said, "Come to the _Mackenzie Falls _studio and you'll find out."

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. The New Song

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song **_**Something About the Sunshine.**_

I walked over to the _Mackenzie Falls _studio to Chad's dressing room. I heard a guitar strumming inside and opened the door. Chad sat on his dark blue suede couch. On his dark wood coffee table in front of him were scattered and balled up pieces of paper.

"Working on a new song?" I asked, sitting down next to him. I read the title on the paper in front of him.

"_Something About the Sunshine_," I read, "I like the title."

"I hope you like the song," he said, turning to look at me, his blue eyes shining, "Because I want to do a duet with you. That was your surprise." My eyes widened in…well, surprise.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"If you don't mind," he said. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I did sing a bit, but…

"I don't know if I'm any good," I admitted.

"Let's see then," Chad said, giving me the paper, and strumming the guitar.

"Sing," he told me. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab your shades and let's go for a ride_

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

_Everyday's a dream in California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

_There's something about the sunshine baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Out of this world for the first time baby_

_Oh, it's all right_

I looked up at Chad nervously. He was staring at me like I was an fascinating animal at the zoo.

"Say something," I said.

"You were amazing," Chad said in awe. I felt myself blush.

"Well, I do sing a bit," I said, singing my black hair over my shoulder, "So is this the whole song?"

"No, I'm still working on it," Chad said as I gave him back the paper, "So do you want to sing it with me." I grinned broadly at him.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

**There's chapter 6! Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. IMPORTANT, Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you that this story will be on hiatus for a short time. I'm working on another story that I really want to devote my time to. For anyone who want to read it, the title is _Monster and Man. I_t's a Yu-Gi-Oh romance story between Tea and Atemu and it is based on 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' (the Disney version).**

**I'll probably start this story up again in two weeks after my graduation rehersals and graduation is over since I'll have plenty of free time then. I may even try to get a chapter or two in during the weekend before then. Sorry for the delay.**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	8. IMPORTANT, Author's Note GOOD NEWS!

**Good news! I'm finishing my other story sooner than expected, so I may be able to start this story again as soon as this weekend or even some time this week :D**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	9. Not Good

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but here's the next chapter (FINALLY!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

So the day finally came that Chad and I are recording _Something About the Sunshine_. I'm definitely excited, I could barley even sleep last night.

I met Chad in the music section of Condor Studios. He had said he would be in Studio 6. It was only a few doors down the hall to the right.

I opened the door to a dark red room. Chad was sitting on a black, suede couch near the door, his head in his hands. In the sound booth was a pretty, curly haired red headed girl with green eyes. She was looking at something on a music stand. There was an older guy working at the sound controls.

I sat next to Chad, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Chad looked up and I noticed that his brow was scrunched together, like her was thinking about something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. Chad let out a sigh.

"Sonny I-we can't do the song together," he said. My heart seemed to freeze in my chest. What did he mean?

"I-I don't understand," I stammered.

"My agent, Melissa" Chad groaned, "She said you might…overshadow me. It wouldn't be good to have two rising stars, it might take the attention away from me. She wants me to record with Rose," he nodded to the blonde girl in the booth, "Rose is well known and Melissa thinks it'll be good for my career." I frowned.

"So basically, you're saying that I'm bad for you?" I snapped. I couldn't believe what was coming out of Chad's mouth.

"Sonny, you have to understand this business-" Chad tried to reason, but the door opened, interrupting him. In stepped a petite woman who looked like she was in her thirties with platinum blonde hair tied back in a tight bun and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a purple blazer and knee length pencil skirt with matching pumps that were so high, it was a wonder she didn't fall right over. She was talking on a cell phone and hung up once she walked into the room.

"Chad, darling!" she said, wrapping bending down to hug and kissing both of his cheeks.

"Hi Melissa," Chad greeted.

"And you must be Sumby!" she said to me.

"Sonny," I corrected. Melissa looked me up and down and I couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious. I was wearing a purple, black and white plaid, button down shirt under a black vest, a knee length, flowy denim skirt and black, stiletto, ankle boots. I let my hair fall in waves and my make up was simple, except for my favorite red lipstick that I wore on special occasions. Other than that, I just had on some black eyeliner and mascara.

"Mmm-hmmm," Melissa said in a way that was clearly disapproving. She walked over to the sound controls and pressed a button.

"Rose, come here," Melissa said. Rose looked up and smiled, walking out the booth.

"Hi Melissa!" she said in a perky voice. Geez, was Melissa trying to make me feel bad? Melissa was…well, gorgeous. I hadn't paid attention to her outfit before and just noticed she was wearing a right, bright red tank top that made her boobs look the size of basketballs, black short shorts and blue high heeled sandals.

"Rose, you know Chad," Melissa said, gesturing to Chad, "And this is Sumby."

"Sonny," I corrected again, "I'm his girlfriend." I noticed Rose's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh," Rose said, "_You're _Chad' girlfriend?" Okay, why is everyone acting like I'm not good enough for Chad?

"Yes," I snapped. I couldn't help it. I was here less than ten minutes and already people were judging me.

"Well Sumby-" Melissa said.

"Sonny!" I snapped. I could tell this would get old _really _fast.

"Yes, yes," Melissa said, "Chad and Rose need to record so run along. You can see him later."

"Melissa, she can stay," Chad said.

"No," I said, standing. I could feel tears burn in my eyes. And I definitely didn't want to start crying here.

"I'll leave," I said, spinning around to glare at Chad, "Have fun." I wrenched the door open and practically ran out of the studio. When I finally got outside, I sat on the curb, sobbing into my hands. I couldn't believe this. I had been looking forward to this for so long and some lady just comes in and decides I'm not good enough for Chad. _And Chad has the nerve to agree!_ Melissa and Rose looked at me like I was dog poop that Chad had trailed in on his shoe.

I didn't want to go back to the _So Random! _studio. I didn't feel like facing anyone from _So Random! _or _Mackenzie Falls _right now. There was only one place I could go. I took out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Monroe Residence," said the familiar, warm voice.

"Mom, can you pick me up at Condor Studios?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even and failing. It wavered on the last word.

"Sonny, sweetie are you crying?" my mom asked. Another sob escaped my throat.

"Mom, please, just pick me up," I said.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes," she said, "I'll meet you in front of the _So Random! _studio."

"Okay," I said, wiping at my eyes and surely smudging my makeup. Why hadn't I worn waterproof today?

"And mom," I said before she could hang up.

"Yes Sonny?" she asked.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No problem sweetie," she said and I could practically hear the smile in her voice, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Apology and a Surprise

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

******_PLEASE READ THIS:_**** If you have or had sent me a PM, sorry for not replying. For some reason, I am not getting any e-mails from Fanfiction (no reviews, story or author alerts, etc.). Anyone else havin this problem?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Degrassi or **_**The Twilight Saga: Eclipse**_**.**

Within half an hour, I was sitting in front of the TV at home with a bowl of cookie dough ice cream, telling my mom what had happened.

"You should have seen how Melissa and Rose looked at me," I said, "Like I was dog poop on Chad's shoe."

"I should give that boy a piece of my mind," my mother said, shaking her head, "But get used to it Sonny, this is bound to happen more than once." I pouted, taking another bite of ice cream. My mother had to go grocery shopping, so I busied myself watching reruns of _Degrassi_. It was easier watching other people's drama than living my own.

When the doorbell rang, I stood to get it, thinking it was my mother.

I was wrong.

Instead, Chad stood in front of me, holding a bouquet or red roses.

"Hi," he said nervously. I turned on my heel and walked away, plopping myself back down on the couch.

"Come on Sonny, I'm sorry," I heard him as he closed the door, and then sat next to me. I kept my eyes fixed on the screen.

"I got you flowers," he said, holding out the bouquet, "Red roses. Your favorite."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"So do you forgive me?" he asked. I spun around to look at him.

"You could have stood up for me," I snapped.

"Sonny, I'm sorry," Chad said, "But in a way, Melissa was right." I rolled my eyes, looking back at the television.

"Sonny," I heard Chad shift next to me, putting the flowers on the coffee table, then his lips pressed against my neck. I tried to remain still, but I couldn't fight the gasp that escaped my lips when he nipped at the spot. I heard him chuckle softly.

"Please forgive me Sonny," he murmured, "I'm so, _so _sorry." No fair. He was using his persuasive velvety voice on me.

"I'll make it up to you," he said, "I promise."

"How?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Guess who was invited to the premiere of _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse_?" he said, leaning toward me, "And is going to bring his girlfriend, who is a huge Twilight fan, with him." I turned to look at Chad, wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" I asked, "We're going to the premiere of _Eclipse_!"

"Tomorrow, we go shopping for your outfit," Chad said, "And day of, I've arranged to have your hair and make-up professionally done." I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around Chad, making him fall backward onto the couch as I crushed him in a hug.

"So do you forgive me now?" Chad chocked out, laughing at my enthusiasm.

"Yes…yes…yes!" I squealed, kissing him in between each 'yes'. At the last kiss, Chad put a hand on the back of my head holding my lips against his. He nibbled on my bottom lip, asking for entrance I was more than willing to grant. His tongue slid against mine…and the door opened as my mother announced, "I'M HOME!" In the blink of an eye, I sat up straight, fixing my hair where Chad had ran his fingers through it. Chad, unfortunately, fell right to the floor.

"Hi mom!" I said, trying not to sound breathless. Chad groaned and sat on the couch.

"Ow!" he mouthed to me, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," I mouthed back.

"Chad, you're here!" my mom said cheerfully, "I'm guessing you and Sonny made up."

_And made out, _I thought.

"Yup," I answered, "Chad's taking me to the premiere of _Eclipse._" That's nice, my mom said, going into the kitchen. Chad and I looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. That was _too _close.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. What is Beauty?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

The next day, Chad took me to this expensive looking place to choose my dress for the premiere.

"Francesca is the best," Chad said, taking my hand as we stepped into the store, "I always go to her when I need clothes." We walked by racks of expensive looking clothes- one blouse had a price tag for 500 dollars, I nearly had a heart attack right then and there. Chad took me through a door into a white room with a catwalk in the center. A tall, thin, pale woman with dark hair up in a high ponytail and bright green eyes was sitting on a white couch, scribbling something on a clipboard. She was wearing bright red stiletto heels with a black pencil skirt and red and purple, frilly, long sleeved blouse. She glanced up when she heard us walk in.

"Chad!" she said in a heavy French accent. She stood up, walking over to us- I marveled at how she walked perfectly in such high heels. She gave Chad a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"And you must be Sonny!" she said, giving me a hug and kiss on each cheek, "Chad, he has told me so much about you! You are ever prettier than he described." I saw Chad blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Sonny needs a dress for a movie premiere," Chad said. Francesca nodded.

"What kind of movie?" she asked, "Indie, big-budget, children's, chick-flick?"

"_The Twilight Saga: Eclipse_," Chad said. Francesca gasped.

"Say no more, say no more!" she said, waving her hands frantically, "I'll find her the perfect dress! Come with me Sonny." Francesca put wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me up the catwalk to backstage.

"Stand right here," Francesca said, gesturing toward a pedestal. She took my measurements first.

"Now what would you like?" she asked, "They style? The color? And your size." I thought for a moment.

"I love mermaid and ball gown styles," I said, "And I would like the color to be blue, red or white. Maybe even purple? And I'm a size 9." Francesca nodded.

"Wait here, I be right back," she said. She came back a minute later holding a bunch of dresses.

"Follow me," she said, leading me down the hall to a dressing room. She helped me into the first dress, a white ball gown. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and frowned.

"You do not like it?" Francesca asked with a slight pout.

"No, I love it," I said quickly, "I just think it's to close t my skin color. I'm so pale." I frowned slightly, "I should get a tan."

"Oh, no, no, no," Francesca said, "You're skin is lovely. Snow white, just like, well, Snow White. And so flawless. It's a shame what I see, these stars getting fake tans, prancing around looking like oompa loompas. I always say embrace everything about you and don't change it. God made you that way for a reason. I do not support all these stars getting face lifts and boob jobs and nose jobs and whatnot. I say love who you are and how you are made. You do not have to be a size 0 to be beautiful. In fact, my motto is 'Beauty comes in every size'. Now come, let us get Chad's opinion." She led me back down the catwalk. Chad stood up from his seat on the couch and grinned.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"But I need something more colorful, right?" I said, twirling around. Chad surveyed the dress.

"It is a bit close to your skin tone," he said. Francesca led me back to the dressing room. I modeled several other dresses for Chad. He loved each one, but none really clicked with me.

Francesca surveyed me closely when we were back in the dressing room and snapped her fingers.

"I have the perfect one!" she said, "Wait here!" She left and came back with a shimmery, halter, red mermaid style dress that began to fade to black from the lower half of the mermaid tale. I tried it on and…

"This is it!" I squealed. The red was a perfect contrast to my skin. I practically skipped down the catwalk that time and was pleased to watch Chad's jaw hit the flaw when he saw me.

"Whoa," he said, "You look…_amazing._"

"Not many can pull of this dress," Francesca said, "To big, you look like apple, to thin, the curves do no show properly. I've been looking for the perfect person for this dress and Sonny is it. Now, you need accessories. Wait here." Francesca left and came back a little over a minute later (geez, this woman worked fast) with a crowd of people following her holding shoes and jewelry. Francesca helped me choose a silver necklace embedded with rubies with matching chandelier earrings and black Louboutin heels with- which went perfect with the dress since it was black with a red sole- that had red and black frills on the back.

"Come back the day of the premiere, I will get you all ready for it," Francesca said, "And here," she reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small card.

"My business card," she said, "Call me anytime for anything. Even if you just need someone to talk to. Chad used to do it all the time. He told me all his feelings about you-"

"Thank you Francesca!" Chad interrupted loudly, his cheeks red. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll see you then!" I called back to Francesca as Chad hurried out of the store. When we were finally back in his car, I let out the laughter I had been holding in.

"It's not funny," Chad grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, come on," I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "I think you're adorable when you blush."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not blush," Chad insisted, starting the car. I sighed. I knew when Chad started talking about himself in third person, there was no getting through to him.

"You looked beautiful in that dress you know," Chad said, "Although, you are beautiful in anything." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Are you sure?" I said, "What if I end up on one of those Hollywood worst dressed list?" Chad took my hand in his, kissing the knuckled and said with one of his heart stopping grins, "That's not even possible."

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. The Premiere

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Zutara Week (a week devoted to fanfics & fanart for the couple of Zuko and Katara from the show **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**)****was last week and I was doing fanfics for that. But I'm back and here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or _The Twilight Saga: New Moon_.**

As promised, Francesca did my make-up and hair the day of the premiere. She kept my make-up simple but beautiful. Bright red lipstick ("To really show off that big smile," she said), pale pink blush and a dark smoky eye shadow. She curled my hair in these really tiny curls.

Chad, dressed in a dark blue suit met me outside in a limo.

"Wow," he said, his eyes widening when he saw me, "You look…wow."

"Thanks," I said, grinning as I got in, "You look great too." That's when I noticed that one other person was there. Rose was sitting across from Chad, wearing a (way to tight may I add, I wonder how she can breathe) short, strapless and very sparkly bright white dress with matching pumps. She was currently checking her reflection in her compact mirror.

"What is she doing here?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Melissa thought it would me good promotion for my album," Chad said, "Don't worry. You are my date Sonny." He took my hand and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. As the limo began to move, Rose finally looked up from her mirror and surveyed me.

"You know that just because it's a vampire movie, you don't have to look like one," she said. I frowned at her.

"Then why do you look like a sparkling vampire gone bad?" I snapped.

"Girls, play nice," Chad said, putting a hand on my knee.

"She started it," I said.

"Don't pout Sonny," Chad said, "You're pretty face will get stuck that way." I couldn't help but smile a bit at the compliment.

I knew we were finally there when I heard high pitched screams.

"Sounds like a lot of people," Chad said. That was an understatement. After we got out the limo-n and my eyes adjusted after the assault of camera flashes- all I saw was a sea of people. I don't think I'd ever seen so many people gathered in one place.

I held tight to Chad as we walked down the carpet, taking pictures together. We even passed by Kristen Stewart and- OMFG, IT'S ROBERT PATTINSON! Sorry, the Twilight fangirl in me just busted out, it won't happy again. I nearly fainted right there. Robert turned to greet Chad and Chad introduced us.

"H-Hi," I stuttered. I even got to shake his hand! And Kristen complimented my dress!- by the way, she looked gorgeous in this white, one sleeve mini she was wearing! And Robert was wearing this maroon colored suit that I doubt many people could pull off, but he looked gorgeous, as always.

"Chad, we should take pictures together," Rose said, grabbing Chad's arm. Chad looked at me apologetically as Rose dragged him off. So I was left there standing alone for the cameras. I did a few interviews, but I couldn't help but feel lonely. A hand on my arm startled me.

"You looked like you needed company," said…Ashley Greene! She was wearing a long, strapless, loose fitting, light gray gown.

"Thanks," I said.

"Sonny Monroe right?" she said, "I've seen a few episodes of _So Random!_ You guys are really funny."

"Thank you," I said, "I love you as Alice."

"Why thank you," she said beaming.

She took a few pictures and interviews with me before she eventually had to leave.

I posed for pictures and did some interviews while trying to inconspicuously look for Chad.

"You look alone," said a voice I knew all too well from watching _New Moon _about 10 times. As a hand touched the small of my back, I nearly fainted on the spot. Excuse me while I have another fangirl moment but-TAYLOR LAUNTER!

He was standing right there in a black suit, smiling at me.

"Umm..I…," I stuttered, "Yeah my date…I can't find him…" Did I have to stutter like an idiot?

"I'll keep you company then Sonny," he said. Oh...my...gosh. Taylor Lautner knwe my name? I feel another fangirl moment coming on, but I'll hold it in.

I spent a majority of the time taking pictures and interviews with Taylor until Chad finally returned.

"Where have you been?" I snapped as Taylor left and Chad wrapped an arm around my waist. I tried to speak silently while keeping a smile on my face

"Sorry, I couldn't find you," Chad whispered back, smiling at the cameras.

"Or were you too busy cuddling with _Rose_," I snapped.

"What about you? You looked awfully comfortable with Taylor," Chad said.

"You left me alone!" I hissed.

"We're not arguing about this now," Chad said, "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Making a Scene

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

When the premiere was over, Sonny left only a few minutes into the after party. Chad was totally ignoring her, spending most of his time with Rose. He kept saying it was "Promotion for the album." Well Sonny was sick of it. She called took the limo home.

The next day when Sonny arrived at her and Tawni's dressing room, Tawni jumped up from her seat jumping up and down and pointing at the screen to her laptop squealing in at an unnaturally high pitch.

"Did you see these pictures?" she squealed, "You didn't tell me you took pictures with Taylor Lautner. He is _sooooo _hot!" Sonny trudged over to the screen and Tawni clicked through the pictures. Sonny grinned at the ones she had taken with Taylor, a few of her with Kristen, a couple of her with Rob, and some of her with a few other celebrities. There were some pictures of her and Chad too.

"You made the best dressed list too," Tawni said, "Even I have to admit, you looked beautiful Sonny."

"Ummm, thanks," Sonny said, not used to compliments from Tawni.

"Rose made the worst dressed list," Tawni said, "They called her '_A sparkling vampire gone _wrong'. She looked like a walking disco ball. One person said, '_I didn't know whether to interview her or get down and __funky'_." Sonny laughed but her smile faded when they got into the pictures of Chad and Rose. Rose was all over him…and Chad didn't seem to mind.

"Wait, what was that picture?" Sonny asked. Tawni clicked back and Sonny gasp. There was a picture of Chad and Rose, at the premiere, in a passionate liplock. Under the picture was the caption _Chad Dylan Cooper cheating on sweetheart Sonny?_

"Woah," Tawni said. Sonny felt a mixture of emotions at that point. Shock, then hurt, then sadness, and finally rage.

"Print it," Sonny said. Tawni didn't question Sonny – she had never heard her sound so angry – and printed the picture. Sonny grabbed the picture and she stormed out of the room without another word.

* * *

Sonny's stiletto ankle boots clicked angrily on the floor as she made her way onto the _Mackenzie Falls _set. Chad and Portlyn were shooting a scene, but she didn't care.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Sonny shouted. Portlyn spun around t glare at Sonny.

"We're shooting a scene," she said indigently.

"Everybody out!" Sonny shouted. Not one question the angry teen and scattered away. Sonny grabbed Chad by the collar as he tried to escape.

"You sat Cheater McCheaty Pants," Sonny said seriously. Chad looked at her, confused.

"What?" he asked. Sonny held up the picture of Chad and Rose kissing.

"Care to explain this?" Sonny asked, "And all the other pictures of you and Rose all over each other like horny jackrabbits?"

"Sonny, it's just promotion for-"

"The album, I know," Sonny said, exasperated.

"Romance between me and Rose stires up gossip, which is good for promotion," Chad tried to explain, "That's how it works Sonny. It's harmless."

"To you!" Sonny snapped, "Do you think I want to see my boyfriend kissing someone else?"

"I think your overreacting," Chad said, putting his hands on Sonny's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. She shrugged him off.

"I have a right to!" she shouted, "You were _kissing _another girl! A full on French kiss!" Chad glanced behind her to see most of the staff and cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ watching them. Those who hadn't been on set before came to see what all the noise was about.

"Sonny, you're making a scene," Chad hissed. Sonny let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh, you think _this _is a scene she asked him?" she asked, "Oh no, _this _is a scene!" Sonny pulled back her hand and smacked Chad right across the face. The sound echoed through the set and an unsettling silence fell. Chad was holding the left side of his face, which Sonny had smacked. The pale skin there was now a bright red in the vague shape of a hand.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, WE ARE THROUGH!" she shouted and stormed off the set. The crowd that had assembled parted quickly to let her through. Once in the hall, sonny pulled out her phone and went through the numbers she had stored in there until she found the one se was looking for.

"Hello" said the familiar female voice with the thick French accent, "Francesca Dubois celebrity stylist. How may I help you?"

"Francesca, it's Sonny," Sonny said, sniffling. She tears were pouring down her face and blurred the hallway in front of her. She leaned against a wall and sunk onto the floor.

"Sonny, sweetie what is wrong?" Francesca asked, "Are you crying?"

"Remember when you said I could call you if I needed someone to talk to?" Sonny cried. Francesca was the only person Sonny wanted to talk to about this. Sonny knew that her castmates would be glad she broke up with Chad and her mother would just say, "Do what makes you happy honey." Sonny needed someone who would really listen and help her.

"Say no more," Francesca said, "I will come pick you up at Condor Studios and we can talk here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Francesca said. They hung up and Sonny stood, going to the front of Condor Studios to wait for Francesca.

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Lyrics of Love

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, the Porsche, or the songs _Hero _or _Something About the Sunshine_.**

Francesca pulled up to Condor Studios in a bright red Porsche. Sonny got in and she drove her back to the her studio. Sonny had already told Tawni, Nico, Grady Zora, Marshall and my mom where she was going.

When they got there, Francesca led Sonny to her office where cartons of Chinese food littered the desk. The rest of the office was an explosion of color. Bright blue walls, purple leather furniture, bright pink curtains and a blood red desk.

"I hope you like Chinese," she said, "I ordered some, it always makes me feel better when I'm down."

"Yes, thank you," Sonny said softly. Francesca grabbed a carton of pork lo mein while Sonny grabbed the chicken and broccoli. They sat on a purple leather couch while Sonny told Francesca what happened. How Rose was coming between her and Chad and how Chad didn't seem to care.

"They even kissed at the premiere," Sonny said wiping away tears. Francesca handed her a box of lilac scented tissues.

"I know Chad," Francesca said, "He is a smart boy, but often gets caught up in his business and doesn't think how that will affect the people around him?"

"I don't think I can be around him if he's going to be doing this though," Sonny said, "But…"

"You still love him," Francesca said, "First love is always the hardest."

"What should I do?" Sonny asked. Francesca sighed.

"Sonny, it's all up to you," Francesca said, "I could tell you what to do, but all that matters is what _you _think is right." Sonny nodded.

"I know," she said. Francesca smiled.

"You are a smart girl Sonny," Francesca said, "Much smarter than some of the airhead celebrities I work for. I know you will do the right thing."

* * *

Francesca dropped Sonny back off at her mother's apartment around seven in the evening. They had gone shopping and got some dinner before Sonny returned home.

Sonny passed the time watching TV, but not really paying attention to the shows. Her mom tried to get her to talk, but Sonny refused.

That's when Sonny noticed something. She heard music. She thought it was coming from the TV, but as she changed the channel, the music stayed.

"Mom, are you listening to music?" Sonny asked. Her mom's head poked out from her bedroom door.

"No, I thought that was you," she said. Sonny frowned and stood up, walking around the apartment to try to locate the source of the music. It was a soft, guitar strum that sounded vaguely familiar.

The music was coming from outside her window.

Sonny opened the window and saw someone standing under it. It was hard to see the person since Sonny's mom lived on the 12th floor of the building. But Sonny could see that the person was strumming a guitar that was hooked up to an amp, a microphone in front of them. All sonny could see of the person was their blonde hair and pale skin. Then the person began to sing and Sonny knew exactly who it was:

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

It was Chad. Chad was standing under Sonny's window, his voice booming through the microphone to reach her ears. It was the song he had written for her. He was surrounded by people. Paparazzi and fans taking videos and pictures. But he didn't seem to notice. His eyes remained fixed on the window where Sonny's head poked out.

Dressed in just a pair of blue sweatpants, black tank top and pink flip flops, her hair a mess, Sonny grabbed her jacket and raced downstairs. She didn't care how she looked at that moment. She just had to get to Chad.

She burst through the front door to see Chad standing there. A wide grin crossed his face when he saw her and he sung:

'_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me, then I'll be your hero_

_Oh, I'll be you're hero, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

Sonny took a few steps toward Chad until they were right in front of each other. She ignored the flashing cameras and the lights from video cameras. All she could see was Chad, standing there, singing, a wide smile on his face and…he was crying. Tears were falling down his face. Sonny felt tears well in her own eyes and run down her cheeks as he sung.

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_That when it's meant to be I'll become a hero-o_

_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

_Yeah_

Chad walked away from the microphone and towards Sonny until they were inches apart from each other. He sung softly to her:

'_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_Yeah_

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero_

_Hero_

Chad put down his guitar and enveloped Sonny in a hug. There was a loud 'Awww' from the crowd surrounding them.

"Sonny, I am _so _sorry," Chad said, "I never meant to hurt you. When you broke up with me…I've never felt pain like that. I felt like I was losing a part of me. I told Melissa that's I'm singing the song with you, not Rose. In fact, I don't even want to see Rose again." Chad held sonny tight, as if he were afraid she would disappear into thin air if he let go.

"I know I hurt you," Chad said, "I know I don't deserve you. But Sonny, _please, _give me another chance." Sonny stood there for a moment, stunned by everything that had just happened, what Chad had told her. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist and pulled back just enough look into his blue eyes.

"Of course," Sonny said with a huge grin. Chad smiled and looked as if he would cry again before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Chad fired Melissa and got a new agent. A nice woman named Alice. Alice had long, straight black hair, tanned skin and hazel-green eyes. And she adored Sonny, calling her "A ball of sunshine."

Chad and Sonny had just finished recording _Something About the Sunshine a_nd stepped out of the booth.

"Great job you two," Alice gushed, "I swear, it was like you were born to sing with each other. Oh, and I have a surprise." Alice dug in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper in a plastic slip.

"Guess whose album cover I have?" Alice asked, waving the paper back and forth. Chad immediately grabbed it he and Sonny looked at it. It was Chad's album cover. A picture of him lounging on a black leather couch on a light colored wood floor against a wall that was made to look like sheet music. Chad was wearing a red vintage shirt, jeans and black converse sneakers. Propped up against his knees was a picture. Sonny grinned when she saw it. The picture was a close up headshot of her and Chad, both of them grinning like idiots. On the wood floor were the words _Lyrics of Love _written in royal blue script.

"_Lyrics of Love _is the album name," Chad explained, "Since almost all the songs are love songs."

"And it was Chad's idea to put the picture of you two," Alice said, "I think it's the perfect touch."

"I love it," Sonny said, murmuring to herself, "Lyrics of Love."

**THE END! I loved writing this story, I almost don't want to end it. But all good things must come to an end. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
